


Draco - On Getting it Wrong

by ANonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco has no idea what he is talking about, Draco is mortified, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lucius is irritated, Parody, With A Twist, Wizards do not have an ounce of logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: "Red hair? You must be a Weasley." Sometimes Draco does not have the most logical thinking.





	Draco - On Getting it Wrong

            "Think my name's funny, do you?" sneered Draco, with a short, critical huff. "Well, there's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

            From behind him, his father gave a delicate cough.

            Draco turned. "What?" he asked. "What am I missing?"

            He turned back to catch the scarred man in tattered, misfit robes smirking completely openly above his head at his father. He felt a cold glare of disapproval on his back.

            "Draco," said his father, smoothly. "Allow me to introduce my well-respected colleague Mr. Moody, the famous auror."

            Draco went completely white and stopped speaking.


End file.
